Finding Comfort
by sumerjoy11
Summary: When Katie is distressed over enduring, yet, another argument with her BFFFL, she is comforted by an unlikely friend. Noah/Katie One-Shot


Within the walls of the backstage area at the Total Drama Aftermath set, Noah was reclined on the couch, reading, yet, another book. The piece of literature within his hands was his sole focus. Any commotion that occurred around him was tuned out by the cynical book worm. However, one sound stood out. No matter how hard Noah tried to block it out, it wouldn't subside. It was the heart-rending sound of a girl weeping.

"Maybe I better go somewhere else," Noah sighed as he rose from his seat, closing the book.

As the cries seemed to intensify, they grew rather difficult for Noah to ignore. He tried covering his ears, shoving his head beneath a pillow, plugging his ears. Yet, no attempt to disregard the unknown girl's sobbing was successful.

"That's it! I'm giving this girl a piece of my mind!" Noah shouted as he stomped down the hall. As he entered a separate room, he said, "Hey! Would you mind toning it down? Some people are..."

Noah's dark chestnut eyes grew wide as they laid upon the woebegone creature whose weeping led him to her. It was none other than Katie. Biting his lip, Noah glanced around the room. There were no signs of Sadie.

_"They must've had another fight."_

Katie sniffled, turning to face Noah. "O-Oh, hi Noah. I didn't hear you come in."

"Uh, is everything ok?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head.

"Let me guess, you and Sadie had another one of your cat fights," Noah stated as he sat by Katie's side. "And now you two aren't BFF...whatevers anymore. For the hundredth time."

"Y-You're so smart, Noah," Katie hiccuped, taking no notice to the sarcasm in his tone of voice. "I hate how we keep fighting like this. We never fought before we came onto the show. Ever! Oh, I wish we never came on here! We were only in one season, anyway!"

Noah sighed. "No friendship's perfect, Katie. That's just something you two had to come to terms with eventually. If you two really are such good 'BFFs', then you'll have to fight through these conflicts to keep the friendship going."

Katie gaped at Noah in astonishment. She never perceived Noah to be someone she could come to about her troubles. After all, he was the most sardonic person she knew. Aside from that, though, she also found Noah to be someone she could share a good laugh with on certain topics, such as Heather being confined within a freezer just a season prior to the current one. Katie certainly considered Noah to be a dear friend to her.

"I-I think I get what you're saying," the sweet girl said, scooting close to him. "I really should thank you for checking on me, though. You can be so sweet at times."

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing. I heard you crying, so I just wanted to..."

The book worm was cut off when he felt Katie snuggle into his arms.

"It wasn't nothing," she continued. "It means a whole lot to me."

Noah's cheeks burned as he shakily reciprocated the embrace. He was used to having girls reject his hugs, but now, a girl actually gave one to him. It was odd to think that moments ago, Noah desired nothing more than to shut Katie up so he could return to his book. Now, however, he wanted to stay by her side and keep her close.

"Katie?"

"Yeah, Noah?"

"L-Look, I...I..."

"Katie!"

Katie instantaneously pulled away from Noah. "S-Sadie?"

"Oh Katie, I'm so sorry!" Sadie exclaimed, yanking Katie into her arms. "I totally take back what I said about you never having a chance with Trent, thinking too much with your heart, or never being my BFFFL again! I love you, Katie! Please forgive me!"

"Oh, Sadie," Katie cooed, hugging back her friend. "I totally forgive you!"

"So, we're still BFFFLs?"

"For life!"

Noah cringed at the girls' squealing. While he was relieved to see Katie gleeful once again, he also couldn't help feeling repulsed over her and Sadie's sappiness. It was too much for him to bear.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go," the book worm said, rising to his feet.

"Eeeee! Katie, we should totally watch Rude Girls!"

"Oh my gosh, yes!"

As Sadie skipped out of the room, Katie turned to Noah, smiling sweetly. "Thanks again, Noah," she said before leaning in, pecking his cheek. "I'll catch you later."

Noah gawked at Katie as she and her friend pranced together through the hallway. He slowly lifted his hand, resting it against the cheek of which Katie kissed. A small smile came across his tanned face.

_"I could get used to her."_


End file.
